


Все, что я хочу

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле это все о любви (с) "Love Actually"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что я хочу

**Author's Note:**

> отсылка к новелле Replace-V-1  
> бета Emberstone

Тацуя сидел на перилах веранды и размеренно стучал мячом. Декабрьское солнце пекло макушку, как в августе, прогретый полуденный воздух дрожал над площадкой — сюрпризом, собственноручно подготовленным на заднем дворе. Ниджимура, бог пунктуальности, опаздывал. Сейчас отзвонится и скажет, что не придет. «Тем лучше, — приговаривал про себя Тацуя, безжалостно вбивая новенький «вилсон» в землю, — все равно нормально не сыграть». Причиной была «вина выжившего» — так он это называл. Ниджимуре втемяшилось, что баскетбол связан со здоровьем отца, стоило ему выйти на паркет, получить мяч — пиши пропало. С прошлой пятницы всё стало хуже некуда, потому что ждали результатов «жутко дорогущих» генетических анализов после года лечения. Ниджимура пришел в клуб, но сдулся, едва они начали, хотя ничего еще не было известно. Тацуя уселся на скамейку рядом, повесил на шею полотенце, наблюдая искоса с холодком, как он горбится и тянет себя за волосы. Ниджимура смотрел мимо несчастными глазами и тихо, горестно удивлялся:

— Как я мог быть таким придурком?

Действительно, как. Он все не мог успокоиться, кривился и стискивал кулаки, голос упал до шепота. Тацуя молчал, не зная, чем помочь, сквозь детские выкрики, удары мяча и скрип кроссовок читал слова по его губам, пытался вычислить, какие проклятия Ниджимура Шузо насылает на свою бедовую голову: получалось, что он хочет умереть вместо своего отца. «Бедовый ты у меня», — обычно слышал он сам от Алекс и со смешком уворачивался от ласковой твердой руки, приглаживал челку — длинную, косую; Тацуя отпустил ее в начальной школе с расчетом, что перестанут пялиться, но выходило наоборот. «У вас очаровательная девочка», — говорили родителям на детской площадке; Тацуя мрачнел, воображая себя с мужественными шрамами Кэнсина или с улыбкой Глазго, и сердце замирало от храбрости и отваги. Драться он научился раньше, чем разговаривать по-английски.

«Очень трудный мальчик», — кислым голосом сказал маме школьный психолог. В первый учебный день трудного мальчика отправили в кабинет к директору, а ревущую жертву с переломом запястья в медпункт. Директор зловеще шелестел бумажками, пока не прибыли родители идиота, не следившего за своим грязным языком. Тацуя разглядывал облака в окне над директорской лысиной и прикидывал перспективы: завтрашний день обещал новую драку, вряд ли последнюю, вечером предстоял разговор с отцом. Мама держала лицо, с выпрямленной спиной увела Тацую за руку, как маленького, а дома дала волю слезам. Ему повезло, родители идиота-одноклассника оказались на удивление нормальными для американцев и до суда дело не дошло. К тому времени, когда сняли гипс, происшествие забылось. Сам Тацуя помнил тот случай по одной причине: наказывать в семье было не принято, за ужином отец молчал, а утром привел сына в баскетбольный клуб.

В баскетбол здесь играли на каждом шагу, Тацуя и сам любил постучать мячом на школьной площадке, а тогда словно молнией ударило: вот оно. То, что поможет проявить себя, заставит прозреть всех идиотов, покажет им настоящего Химуро Тацую, а не какого-то смазливого джапа, которого можно травить, как таракана. В школу пришлось вернуться, все остальное время принадлежало клубу. Алекс утверждала, что Тацуя запал на ее игру и возилась с ним, как с сыном, тренировала в дополнительные часы и не брала ни цента; кто еще запал, спрашивается? Он выработал собственную манеру, двигался плавно, как будто танцуя под водой, и на сверстников поглядывал со скрытым заслуженным превосходством. Тайгу он привел в клуб не задумываясь, о чем успел не раз пожалеть, — и вот, наступил на те же грабли.

В соперники ему Ниджимура Шузо не годился, впрочем. Растерянный и облапошенный мудаками, всерьез огорченный свалившимися на голову несчастьями, а в честных глазищах — серых, надо же, — неверие и восторг, словно он повстречал Будду в аду: таким его Тацуя увидел и не смог выбросить из головы. К восхищению он давно привык и научился не замечать и не придавать значения, но было в его глазах что-то такое… Каратист, подумать только, да еще эти навыки уличной шантрапы, которых Ниджимура застеснялся. После заварушки на складах они обменялись номерами, Тацуя выждал неделю и отправил из вежливости ничего не значащее сообщение, получил такой же вежливый, ни к чему не обязывающий ответ и позвонил ему. Зачем? Просто так. Было любопытно, как тот снова станет пялиться. Заранее забавляясь, Тацуя вспоминал хмурое лицо, сбивчивый от волнения голос и не мог сдержать улыбку.

Они встретились возле клуба и спустя час знали друг о друге все, что не успели рассказать в первую встречу. Пялился Ниджимура мимо — во время разговора следил за игрой подопечных Алекс, как кошка за маятником. Тацуя не выдержал и спустился с трибуны тряхнуть стариной, но его «танцы» и обманки Ниджимуру не впечатлили, как будто он видел трюки покруче. Это в Японии-то. Сам он вступать в клуб не спешил, всё словно ждал чего-то — Тацуя чувствовал и его волнение, и нетерпение.

Потом Ниджимура все-таки сдался, договорился с домашними. Вторник, пятница — он приходил в свободные от работы дни, точный, как часы. Метался по площадке, азартный, громкий, строил детвору, и глаза у него были счастливые. Дети в новоявленном тренере души не чаяли, Майк так и крутился под ногами, как щенок, дергал за футболку, преданно таращился в лицо, даже купил себе точно такой же напульсник и носил на левой руке, не снимая. Тацуя ревновал и знал, что выглядит глупо, но Ниджимура на него не смотрел. В буквальном смысле: отводил взгляд, всегда прямой и ясный, избегал оставаться один на один на площадке, прощался сразу после уборки.

Уборка была той еще неожиданностью — спортзалы, раздевалки и вестибюль клуба приводили в порядок специально обученные люди, как их со смешком называл Тацуя, они же стригли лужайки и обновляли разметку на уличных площадках, вывозили мусор… Ниджимура выслушал разъяснения и невозмутимо спросил, где тут можно разжиться швабрами. С уборкой было покончено в пятнадцать минут — куда только подевалась усталость, валившая мелюзгу после тренировок с ног. Хохоча и дурачась, дети носились метеорами, толкали перед собой швабры, оставляя позади сияющий паркет, в который можно было смотреться, как в зеркало. Ниджимура убедился, что все ведра и швабры убраны на место, бросил взгляд на допотопные наручные часы, махнул на прощанье и был таков. Тацуя знал, что Ниджимура не от него убегает, он торопится в школу за своими мелкими или в больницу, а после — в кафе-кондитерскую в Маленьком Токио, туда его пристроила Алекс и там он был и уборщиком, и грузчиком, и мальчиком на побегушках; знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. «Четкий парень», — замечала Алекс с удовольствием невпопад его мыслям, и Тацуя вымученно улыбался. Ниджимура вскидывал на плечо видавший виды рюкзак и уходил, Тацуя смотрел ему в спину, и улыбка не удерживалась, сползала с застывшего лица.

Время непринужденного приятельства наступило быстро, как это обычно и бывает, но так же быстро прошло — для него одного. Тацую не преследовал сутки напролет неизбывный хмурый образ, и спал он спокойно, на аппетит не жаловался; что там еще случается с влюбленными? Но каждый раз, когда Ниджимура уходил, как сбегал, и Тацуя смотрел ему в спину, сердце сдавливало то ли тоской, то ли обидой, и он неосторожно переводил дыхание. Алекс обнимала за плечо, от намека на сочувствие изнутри подкатывал бешеный ледяной вал, обжигал глаза. «Навылет смотришь», — невзначай заметила она однажды. Тацуя похолодел и все равно не смог отвести взгляд.

Ночью его спокойствие разрушили едва ли не впервые за всю жизнь, вторглись с вероломством захватчика мирных территорий без объявления войны. Он просматривал перед сном коллекцию порно, бездумно гладил себя под одеялом. Пристроил лэптоп возле стенки, достал из-под кровати бутылку с детским маслом, увлажнил пальцы. Мысли текли ленивые, приятные. Блондинка, которую пялил здоровенный мулат, беззвучно разевала рот и закатывала глаза. Тацуя отбросил одеяло ногой и отвел колено в сторону, взял себя под головкой. Он следил, как ритмично работает крепкий мужской зад, как перекатываются мускулы под гладкой кожей, потом веки сомкнулись сами собой. Промасленный кулак вытанцовывал привычный танец, бедра коротко подрагивали навстречу. Он выгнулся, облизываясь, — и вместо смуглого красивого члена и толстых женских губ, тех и этих, увидел другие. Неулыбчивые, жесткие; верхняя сердито вздернулась, оголяя ровные зубы с наивной щербинкой. Не в силах затормозить, Тацуя напрягся. С трудом, осоловело, моргнул. Потолок плыл, матрас часто подрагивал в такт дерганым движениям. Он распахнул невидящие глаза, привстал, жилы вздулись на шее — но оргазм уже тащил, как отлив, и вытолкнул его, ошеломленного, мокрого, отпустил с последней судорогой на беззвучном выдохе.

— Шу, — ясно повторил Тацуя, дрожа от слабости.

Убийственно дружелюбный, Ниджимура пребывал в неведении о собственном вероломстве и между делом обзавелся, как и Тацуя в свое время, юными поклонниками и подражателями таланта. Каждый из малышни причислял себя к одному из «фан-клубов», а право называться лучшими отстаивали в драках. Ниджимура умирал со смеху, но гонял драчунов без жалости, на тренировках не жалел ни пацанов, ни себя. Тацуя не отставал, в итоге оба заполучили по пятерке особо рьяных и преданных делу плюс всех желающих в запасе. Сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, их товарищеские матчи собирали в клубе уличную баскетбольную братию из соседних кварталов и даже завсегдатаев прославленных стритбольных площадок на Венис Бич. Тацуя назвал своих «драконами», команда Ниджимуры после бурных споров и тайного голосования остановилась на «химерах». Майк, мелкий ренегат, так разобиделся за свою неодобренную «Радугу», что решил бросить капитанский пост, но схлопотал леща — Тацуя аж рот раскрыл — от тренера, злого как черт, и получил выговор на ломаном английском. Семпайские замашки здесь не прокатывали, но Алекс не вмешивалась, следила за происходящим с интересом. Потирая затылок, Майк вернулся на скамейку, пристыженный и довольный. Ниджимуре все было нипочем, лишь верхняя губа сердито выпирала, дергала сердце. Для того чтобы кончить, давным-давно хватало его губ — представить раскрытыми, увидеть щербинку между зубами, и удовольствием простреливало насквозь до самых пяток. Тацуя переводил дыхание, бессмысленно глядя в потолок, трогал изнутри языком искусанный рот и хотел умереть.

В детстве он любил умирать понарошку, погибал в авиакатастрофе или в перестрелке и видел себя в гробу, бледного и холодного, со сложенными холмиком руками. Сердце замирало от ужаса и горя, и так сладко было потом засыпать, зная, что ты живой, что впереди уйма времени и до старости так далеко. Умереть сейчас было бы самым верным способом прекратить все мучения разом. Скорее в Калифорнии повалит снег, чем Ниджимура Шузо ответит взаимностью. Впрочем, наступать на свою гордость Тацуя не собирался, равно как и умирать, он давно уже взрослый и сам знает, что это умопомрачение однажды сгинет без следа. Вот только жаль будет, если он правда умрет и не сможет увидеть, как исказится хмурое лицо от боли, как Ниджимура будет страдать, узнав о его внезапной смерти… Хотя с чего бы ему. Они даже друзьями не были.

А дружить Ниджимура умел — Тацуя понял это в один миг, когда они не сговариваясь встали против тех мудаков спиной к спине. Доверие — вот то, без чего любой дружбе конец. Едва Тацуя уяснил, что не сможет больше доверять Кагами Тайге, этому самоуверенному говнюку, которому вздумалось играть в поддавки, между ними все было кончено раз и навсегда. Разумеется, Тацуе еще предстоит взять реванш; когда-нибудь он доведет свой счет до победной полусотни, а если нет — сорвет кольцо и с удовольствием швырнет в самоуверенную рожу.

Когда он поделился своими планами с Ниджимурой, получил в ответ щелбан — чувствительный, между прочим.

— Балда, — увернувшись от ответной затрещины, беззлобно сказал Ниджимура, отряхнул забрызганные колой шорты и пристроил банку на подлокотник. — Говнюк самоуверенный — это ты, старший братец.

Тацуя щурился со своего дырявого лежака, загораживаясь ладонью. Для Ниджимуры случайное приятельство оставалось прежним, ни к чему не обязывающим, но с началом августовской жары они все чаще выбирались на пляж или в парки аттракционов, брали с собой мелких, как называл Ниджимура своих младших сестру и брата, собственную уменьшенную копию с серыми глазищами под черной челкой. В тот день они были вдвоем, нашли отличный бассейн с горками в закрытом на реконструкцию аквапарке; Ниджимура поймал пальцем кольцо, настырно сверкавшее на солнце, задал обычный в таких случаях вопрос, на который Тацуя отвечал по настроению или улыбался молча. Ниджимуре он выложил всю подноготную, как на исповеди.

— Почему это я говнюк? — не выдержал он.

— Потому что ты ему завидуешь.

Тацуя онемел. Высказанная без обиняков правда ударила наотмашь, как дверью по лицу.

Ниджимура натянул козырек бейсболки и сложил руки на груди. Бицепсы напряглись под загорелой кожей.

— Я сам старший брат, как ты знаешь. Не пойми меня неправильно, Тацуя, но даже если мой младший превзойдет меня во всем, я буду гордиться, а не завидовать. Так же, как нами когда-нибудь станут гордиться наши отцы.

— Не сомневайся, твой уже гордится, — процедил Тацуя. Ниджимура стрельнул в него веселыми глазами, хмыкнул.

— Не заводись, — сказал он мирно, — зависть — обычное дело, чувак. Знал бы ты, какие парни были у меня в школьной команде… Оденься, сгоришь.

Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза. Тацуя завороженно следил, как меняется его лицо, становится мечтательным, как будто Ниджимура сейчас вспоминал самые счастливые дни. Да так оно и есть, понял он спокойно, чувствуя, как подступает знакомая обида не обида, тоска не тоска.

Он сел и спустил ноги с шезлонга, натянул футболку. Ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь такое же обидное, чтобы вся мечтательность слетела в один миг… Ударить побольнее; в конце концов он так и сделал.

Ниджимура сузил глаза, неторопливо поднимаясь с обшарпанной мозаичной плитки. «Мне пиздец», — понял Тацуя и оказался прав. Мама только руками всплеснула, когда он вернулся домой с бланшем в пол-лица и без футболки. К чести Ниджимуры надо признать, что взамен разодранной сверху донизу одежки им была предложена собственная рубашка, от которой Тацуя отказался — и которую две недели спустя заполучил в безраздельное пользование.

К тому времени ссадины и синяки зажили, а «драконы» объявили временное перемирие с «химерами» в честь очередной расправы Тацуи и его друга-самурая Ниджимуры над целой бандой. За две недели слухи о «разборках в Маленьком Токио» обросли леденящими душу подробностями — не без помощи Майка. Вообще-то он был не так уж далек от истины, пару раз им действительно приходилось отстаивать права на любимую стритбольную площадку, а однажды Ниджимура попытался разнять дерущихся из-за дозы отморозков, с которыми даже Тацуя не стал бы связываться; в результате вмешались оба, но все закончилось хорошо — не считая того, что «самурай» сжег в железной бочке весь пакет конфискованной травки.

За эти две недели они ни разу не поговорили друг с другом, и ссора казалась разрывом. Если верить Алекс, на работе у Ниджимуры, которого повысили до баристы, была «жуткая запара», он пропускал третью тренировку подряд, и Тацуя не придумал ничего лучше, чем заявиться к нему без предупреждения. Во-первых, было интересно, а во-вторых, все равно было нечем заняться.

И еще он хотел помириться.

— Тацуя! Сколько лет, сколько зим, — огорошил его Ниджимура с порога, сияя из-за стойки как новенький пенни. Немного сбитый с толку, Тацуя отвлекся от щербинки и увидел девицу лет двадцати — косившую под гота азиатку в черном с накрашенными черными губами. «32А», — на глазок оценил Тацуя смелое декольте и мягким шагом двинулся к стойке.

— Кажется, мы не знакомы? — произнес он с интонациями, одинаково действующими на всех представительниц женского пола от восьми до восьмидесяти. Девица, продолжая буравить его непроницаемым взглядом, надула и лопнула розовый пузырь. Собрала жвачку пальцем с коротким черным ногтем, неспешно затолкала в рот и откинула с глаз длинную косую челку.

— Соня, это мой друг Тацуя, — просипел Ниджимура и откашлялся в кулак. — Тацуя, это Соня, дочь господина Мацуды.

Тацуя притормозил. То, что он принял за радость от долгожданной встречи, на самом деле было последней надеждой утопающего.

— Господин Мацуда — владелец заведения, — добавил Ниджимура и вытер лоб краем полотенца. — Этого.

— Очень приятно, — без особых эмоций протянула девица на чистом английском с калифорнийским выговором. — Увидимся, Шу.

Она сползла с барного табурета и направилась к двери, покачивая бедрами и цокая каблучищами. Тацую обдало резким запахом духов, звякнул за спиной колокольчик, и они с Ниджимурой остались одни.

— Она назвала меня Шу? — горестно прошептал Ниджимура и обнялся с кассовым аппаратом.

Тацуя подошел ближе, морща нос от запаха — чем она надушилась, прабабушкиным одеколоном?

Ниджимура поднял красное лицо.

— Раньше она меня вообще никак не называла. Приходит и заказывает эспрессо. Сядет и молчит. И смотрит.

Тацуя сложил на кассе руки, подпер щеку ладонью.

— Запала на тебя? — предположил он спокойно.

— Что?.. Нет, — возразил Ниджимура и покраснел сильнее. У него даже кончики ушей загорелись.

«Сука», — заорал ему в лицо Тацуя, а вслух сказал:

— Тебе видней.

Ниджимура стащил полотенце с плеча, дернул завязки фартука. В глаза он не смотрел; «Знакомая история», — вяло усмехнулся Тацуя. Ниджимура зашвырнул фартук под стойку и с умным видом стал перекладывать какие-то бумажки. Прядь сползла на лоб, он отбросил ее нервным жестом.

— А вот ты — точно запал, — без жалости к себе сказал Тацуя.

Чек в руках Ниджимуры с треском разорвался надвое.

— На кого? — спросил он низким голосом у неровных половинок.

— На Соню, — пропел Тацуя, стекленея от бешенства, — на дочь господина Мацуды, владельца заведения. Выгодная партия, капитан, смотри не упусти.

— Дурак, — буркнул Ниджимура и с грохотом задвинул ящик. Тацуя запоздало вздрогнул, убрал руки в карманы. Окинул взглядом светлые стены, пейзажи в деревянных рамках. За окнами синели сумерки, между столами с перевернутыми стульями возила шваброй девчонка в униформе и таращилась на него как на знаменитость. Тацуя напрягся было, но выдохнул: эта была страшнее некуда и вдобавок кривоногая.

— Симпатичное местечко… Уже закрываетесь?

— Мы до восьми.

Сосредоточенно выпятив губы, Ниджимура отключал кофе-машину, закупоривал банки со специями, гремел мелочью. Тацуя скрестил в карманах пальцы.

— Тебя подбросить?

Он вытянул из кармана ключи от зажигания, покачал перед носом.

— Сдурел, — удивился Ниджимура. — Тебе нельзя водить без сопровождения взрослых.

— Кто мне даст меньше восемнадцати?

— Тот, кто потребует водительское удостоверение. Тачка чья?

— Алекс.

Ниджимура вытаращил глаза.

— Ты что — угнал ее?

Тацуя помотал головой.

Ниджимура вышел из-за стойки, застегивая поверх футболки рубашку.

— Первый и последний раз, — сказал он строго, но Тацуя видел, как его глаза заблестели.

На тачку Алекс облизывался весь район. Ходили слухи, что вишневый оттюнингованный Форд Мустанг шестьдесят девятого года с мордой льва на капоте ей подарил тайный поклонник из родителей бывших учеников, имени которого никто не знал.

Тацуя нарочито небрежно отключил сигнализацию, но жест остался неоцененным — едва усевшись, Ниджимура пристегнулся и прикипел взглядом к дороге.

— Не вздумай гнать, — сказал он отрывисто, когда Тацуя завел двигатель. — Следи за дорогой, соблюдай правила.

— Как прикажете, капитан.

В итоге неоцененными оказались и все три сотни лошадиных сил. Тацуя был паинькой, даже пристегнул ремень и радио не стал трогать, хотя на станции крутили какую-то попсовую херню. Ниджимуре нравилось — он выставил локоть в открытое окно, кивал в такт. Тацуя прислушался, запоминая, сделал пометку на будущее. Он уже собрал целое досье, знал, что Ниджимура обожает мамин жареный рис и не умеет готовить сам, каждое утро начинает с тренировочных форм каратэ, владеет приемами кобудо, сечет в математике и сделал бы в пинг-понг Форреста Гампа. Скрытный — ни словом не обмолвился о своем дне рождения, если бы не Алекс, никто бы не узнал и не поздравил. Он не отмечал, и подарок Тацуи — баскетбольный мяч «вилсон» — так и остался лежать в коробке под письменным столом. Свой собственный день рождения Тацуя, как обычно, отмечал со школьными приятелями и не понимал, что у них общего. Ниджимура не пришел, он не выходил из дома после десяти вечера. И любил унылые песенки. «Я никуда не пойду, я не усну, я не смогу дышать, пока тебя не будет рядом»… Тацуя тихонько фыркнул.

— Ну хочешь, покатаем как-нибудь твою Соню, — предложил он щедро.

— Смотри на дорогу, а?

Тацуя отвернулся, улыбаясь. Все шло неправильно, а ведь так хорошо начиналось — он получил от Алекс ключи и разрешение покататься — правда, по территории клуба, но это мелочи; родители у друзей в Санта-Барбаре. В его мечтах Ниджимура прыгал в тачку без памяти от восторга, они катили к океану, выжимая максимальную скорость. И глаза у него были счастливые, а не такие, как сейчас.

Когда они выбрались из Маленького Токио черепашьим ходом, Ниджимура повернул голову и спросил:

— Ладно, давай без дураков — как бы ты поступил на моем месте?

Тацуя сдавливал руль ладонью и послушно смотрел вперед, делая вид, что обдумывает ответ.

— Забронировал бы столик в «Нобу» и пригласил на свидание. Открылся новый филиал, говорят, владелец сам за конторкой гостей встречает. Ты знаешь, кто владеет сетью «Нобу»?

— Я знаю, что чашка риса от Нобу обойдется мне в недельный заработок.

— Тогда в кино.

Ниджимура подобрался, как на инструктаже перед прыжком с парашютом.

— Купил бы ей попкорн, колу, — продолжил Тацуя, — ну или что там любят богатенькие суч…

— Она не такая, — вскинулся Ниджимура. Ну еще бы. Тацуя покивал.

— Тебе видней. Взял бы колы, билеты на последний ряд, дождался чувствительного момента, знаешь, от которого девчонки текут во всех смыслах… — Ниджимура прокашлялся, заерзал. Тацуя отметил это краем глаза и злорадно про себя ухмыльнулся. — Фильм обязательно должен быть романтическим. Комедию тоже можно, но лучше мелодраму с хэппиэндом. Скоро «Миллионер из трущоб» запустят в прокат, говорят, самая тема.

Он неторопливо нес чушь и видел Ниджимуру в последнем ряду вместе с черной Соней. Вот он нечаянно обливается колой, снимает свою рубашку и напрягает руки, чтобы показать бицепсы. Наверняка она нацепит чулки; Ниджимура дожидается нужного момента и целует ее в щеку, опускает ладонь на скользкое колено. Ведет вверх, сдвигая короткую юбку, пока пальцы не уткнутся в…

— Не гони.

Тацуя сбавил скорость. Бред какой-то… Ниджимура — и эта девица в чулках? Да он от Алекс с ее маменькиными обнимашками шарахается, как от прокаженной. На все сто нецелованный, девственник с кучей комплексов. И что в нем нашла эта гребаная сучка…

— Она не такая, как кажется, — упрямо повторил Ниджимура. — Не из этих, знаешь — привет-отсос-пока… Эй, красный же!

Тацуя ударил по тормозам.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя были эти… гм… привет-отсосы?

— Ну да, — простодушно удивился Ниджимура. — Это же Калифорния, чувак.

Тацуя молчал.

— Можно подумать, у тебя не так. Ты же красавчик.

— Так, — хрипло каркнул Тацуя, остро жалея, что завел этот тупой разговор.

— Ну вот… Наверное, они на азиатов западают. Я сначала не понял, конечно, что за дела, а потом — пошло-поехало… — Ниджимура смущенно фыркнул. — Мама в два счета меня вычислила, я поклялся, что буду предохраняться. Ужасно, правда?.. Но это совсем не то, ты же понимаешь. Нормальной девушки у меня все равно не было… Не спи, зеленый.

Тачка прыгнула с места, чудом не заглохла. Сзади истошно сигналили. Тацуя заставил себя расслабиться, показал в окно средний палец и машинально вгрызся в заусенец.

— Спасибо за совет, конечно, — рассеянно поблагодарил Ниджимура, — вот только киношный вариант не катит. Я не знаю английского языка. — Он вздохнул и добавил: — А Соня — японского.

— Дело дрянь, — промычал Тацуя и не стерпел, бросил взгляд: Ниджимура печально смотрел на дорогу, четкий парень, капитан-химера, несчастный герой-самурай, не владеющий английским и не удовлетворенный сексом с ненормальными девушками. — Я знаю, что вам нужно: прокат с субтитрами. Или пригласи ее домой, — нашелся Тацуя и сообразил, какую глупость сморозил. Да Ниджимура скорее удавится, чем приведет ее к себе в дом. Тацуе нравилось там бывать, нравилась чистая игрушечная квартирка, и циновки на полу, и мелкий бесенок, так и норовивший повиснуть на шее, и вечно краснеющая младшая сестренка, и даже смутный больничный запах, который Ниджимура приносил иногда с собой. Но в смысле свиданий там ловить было нечего.

— Своди ее на фильм, который видел, — не унимался он, ему казалось, если он будет молчать, то закричит или сломает что-нибудь, — есть кинотеатры повторного проката… Какой фильм ты лучше всего помнишь?

— Бэйба, — мрачно сказал Ниджимура. — Мелкая его обожает, крутит без конца. Заявила, что теперь вегетарианка. Правда, раз в месяц у нее день Макдональдса, два раза — мексиканской кухни, и еще есть дни мороженого. Малинового, вишневого и с зеленым чаем.

— Бэйб не катит, — сказал Тацуя серьезно. Он бы заржал, но ему было не смешно. Ему было плохо и так больно, что он даже над собой посмеяться не мог. Ниджимура сверлил взглядом лобовое стекло. Тацуя домучил ногти на левой руке, принялся за правую.

— Перестань, — потребовал Ниджимура. Тацуя вернул ладонь на руль.

— Можем ко мне заехать, здесь недалеко, — предложил он. — У мамы целая коллекция, что-нибудь подберем. Ты ведь не торопишься?

В кармане завибрировал телефон, Тацуя вытащил трубку, мысленно чертыхаясь, ответил — маме он отвечал всегда. Весь коротенький разговор — «конечно, поел», «передавай привет», «я тебя тоже» — он молил господа бога и Будду, чтобы Ниджимура согласился, потому что родители задерживались в гостях и обещали быть около полуночи.

Ниджимура согласился при условии, что сначала Тацуя вернет угнанную тачку.

Они молчали до самого клуба, и потом тоже, когда машина была поставлена в гараж, а ключи отданы охране. Они дождались автобуса, ехать было всего две остановки. Тацуя держал пальцы крестиком, чтобы родители вернулись утром, Ниджимура опять смотрел в окно, и как стекло не трескалось от его тяжелой ауры. Тацуя знал, Ниджимура не любил бывать у них дома, зажимался и хмуро краснел за столом, а потом долго благодарил маму за еду и норовил раскланяться с отцом вместо рукопожатия. Вот и теперь, стоило переступить порог, и Ниджимура закрылся наглухо, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, как всегда разулся и сразу пошел мыть руки.

Тацуя принес содовой и стал перебирать диски, лихорадочно отбраковывая мелодрамы. Задача была простой: найти самую длинную. Ниджимура устроился на диване и со щелчком открыл банку.

— «Ромео и Джульетта» не катит, — глубокомысленно заявил Тацуя, чувствуя его присутствие взмокшими лопатками, — «Титаник» тоже, «Призрак»… Так, здесь вообще все умерли.

— Химуро-сан любит трагедии?

— Поплакать мама любит, это точно… — Тацуя вытащил из стеллажа коробку и столкнулся с взглядом в упор. — Нашел, — помолчав, сказал он. — Ее любимое, правда, вряд ли будут крутить повторно. Если только на Рождество…

Ниджимура зачесал челку набок, как будто готовился к премьере в кинотеатре. Сцепил руки на коленях.

— Включай.

Тацуя поставил диск и сел — не рядом, в кресло. Оттуда можно было пялиться сколько душе угодно, к тому же сам Ниджимура перестал обращать на него внимание с первых кадров.

Тацуя переводил короткими репликами, он заранее решил не ставить на паузу, чтобы не портить впечатление. Он хотел, чтобы Ниджимура досмотрел до конца, — и не заметил, как увлекся сам.

Британские актеры оказались сплошь знакомцами, каждая история, вплетенная в общую, захватывала как реальная. Глупо, конечно, но совсем близко сидел Ниджимура и ловил каждое его слово. Он даже не шелохнулся ни разу, только снял рубашку, не отрываясь от экрана. Потом он будет смотреть этот фильм с Соней и ловить свой шанс. Выучит английский, как та португалка, а Соня выучит японский, и они наконец признаются друг другу в том, о чем молчат.

Фильм шел два с лишним часа; к началу третьего Тацую уже мутило от каждого из этих киношных притворщиков с их выдуманной любовью. Он охрип, ему страшно хотелось отлить, потому что он прикончил четыре банки пепси. В конце концов пришлось отлучиться в туалет, не дожидаясь финала.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, на экране ползли титры. Тацуя не стал зажигать свет и осторожно присел на подлокотник кресла. Ниджимура моргнул, перевел на него взгляд — нездешний, тот самый мечтательный, предназначенный сейчас ему. Тацуя затаил дыхание, но момент был разрушен: Ниджимура вскинул к глазам запястье с часами и ни слова не говоря опрометью бросился из комнаты. Тацуя выругался, рванул следом.

Негласный комендантский час, давнее обещание отцу; Тацуя знал об этом, помнил, но думал, что сегодняшний вечер станет исключением. Он отпер дверь, Ниджимура подхватил кроссовки, проскакал на одной ноге по ступенькам, обуваясь, как спятившая Золушка, а Тацуя молчал и смотрел ему в спину, жалкий неудачник. Ниджимура махнул на прощанье и убежал, стук кроссовок разнесся эхом, откликнулись доберманы миссис Доусон, чокнутой старухи, жившей напротив через дорогу. Сейчас будет концерт с лаем и угрозами вызвать копов. Тацуя отступил, захлопнул дверь. Он стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. На душе было мерзко, как во рту после того раза, когда они с Ниджимурой намешали пива с текилой. Пить они оба не умели, как выяснилось. Хоть что-то общее у них было кроме баскетбола.

Тацуя вернулся в гостиную, достал из бара початую бутылку джина и включил фильм с начала.

Он салютовал бутылкой старым новым знакомым и подпевал всем любовным песенкам, смешным или грустным, особенно приснопамятной Дайдо в тот момент, когда чувак, которого играл Эндрю Линкольн, уходит из дома и идет куда глаза глядят, как живой мертвец. Тацуя очень хорошо его понимал и даже сочувствовал этому неудачнику Марку, вот как звали чувака, и был благодарен ему за компанию, потому что пить в одного — отстой.

Когда Ниджимура вернулся за своей рубашкой, в нагрудном кармане которой лежал ключ от кассы, Тацуя был трезв как стеклышко и пел «все, что я хочу получить на Рождество — это тебя» в дистанционный пульт. Он помнил, что ключ Ниджимура держал в переднем кармане джинсов, но кто он такой, чтобы спорить? Он потянулся за рубашкой, нечаянно опрокинул бутылку, та по счастью оказалась пуста, а потом все потеряло значение, потому что Ниджимура его обнял и потащил наверх в комнату. Тацуя запинался на каждой ступеньке, он вдыхал сквозь хвойные пары запах его кожи и все никак не мог добраться до нее языком. Зато когда в висок ударила подушка, Ниджимура наклонился и поцеловал его сам.

Тацуя впился в губу и перетирал ее зубами, пока не ощутил вкус крови. Одежда рвалась под сведенными пальцами, он сдирал футболку, стаскивал джинсы, и все это молча, только громкое дыхание и слабый скрежет цикад за открытым окном. «А дверь», — подумал Тацуя и вспомнил, что закрыл ее.

Ниджимура был таким, как он представлял: суховатым, жилистым, с нежной кожей там, где крайняя плоть закрывает головку, тугую и гладкую, как бутон. Ничего общего с первым и единственным поцелуем в кинотеатре, когда Тацую замутило от мокрых губ, тех и этих, и выстегнуло паническим осознанием, с которым он не смог смириться. Теперь он был с Ниджимурой, и все наконец-то стало правильно. Придавливая его запястья к постели, Тацуя вылизывал всюду, куда доставал языком, раздвинул ягодицы и щедро смачивал слюной, толкался внутрь, слушая всхлипы и стоны. Яйца ныли, как от пинка, он вспомнил о клятве предохраняться и сел на пятки, мстительно толкнулся голым членом наугад, не попал; направляя рукой, пропихнул глубже. Дыхание перехватило, живот подвело, как будто он вставил головку в тесный сухой кулак. Ниджимура задергался, Тацуя навалился, прихлопнул ему рот ладонью и давил, давил, пока не вошел до упора. Тело под ним вибрировало мелкой дрожью, он торопливо глотал воздух, но терпеть не было сил, и собственные мышцы превратились в камень. Ниджимура мычал в ладонь, Тацуя давил рукой сильнее и двигался в нем долгими рывками, вытаскивал и вбивал член, сжимая зубы до скрипа. Кажется, он тоже что-то кричал. Он не запомнил, что именно. Когда он услышал знакомый голос и попытался ответить, вышел какой-то сип. Мама повторила просьбу спуститься для разговора и ушла. Он поднял голову, выпутал подбородок из обслюнявленной рубашки.

В комнате стоял серый полумрак. Как всегда под утро, горячий ветер из пустынь Санта-Ана врывался в окно, вразнобой хлопали полоски жалюзи. Он сухо глотнул и привстал, упираясь кулаком в развороченную постель. Потрогал рубашку и разгладил ладонью. Он ее даже не разорвал, можно было выстирать и вернуть владельцу; но Тацуя понимал, что не сможет. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты, она разрасталась внутри, забирала все разом — и его стыд, и боль, и трусливое облегчение, что Ниджимура никогда не узнает.

С того дня все плохое ушло. Если бы не мучения Ниджимуры из-за отца, Тацуя счел бы себя счастливчиком. В конце концов, он мог не позвонить тогда, после самой первой встречи, и все закончилось бы парой сообщений ни о чем. У него даже было свидание: поездка вдвоем на тачке, пусть и без заката у океана, и романтический фильм. Черную Соню он больше не видел, а потом она поступила в колледж и уехала. «Скайп — отстой, чувак», — возразил ему Ниджимура, на удивление равнодушный, и был прав. Тацуя ни разу не позвонил Тайге, расстояние убивает все, даже любовь и дружбу, а если не убивает, делает сильнее — «и тогда все в твоих руках, делай выбор и действуй». Ниджимура был мастер лечить нравоучениями, строить из себя старшего брата, но Тацуя задумался над его словами, пусть и научился не искать скрытого смысла там, где его быть не могло. Скоро отец Ниджимуры выздоровеет и все кончится, а пока у него оставался баскетбол. Если для того, чтобы чувствовать себя в гостях как дома, Ниджимуре Шузо нужна площадка, Тацуя ее сделает.

Кто же знал, что его накроет комплексом вины, и бросок-химера не дождется своего часа. Все, что остается теперь, — стучать и слушать, как за домом лают доберманы чокнутой старухи. Тацуя куснул ноготь, задержал дрожащие пальцы — и услышал всхлип.

Он поднял голову и едва не выронил мяч. Не глядя аккуратно отпустил его за спину.

Упираясь ладонями в колени, Ниджимура пытался дышать и не смеяться; у него не получалось ни то, ни другое.

Тацуя спрыгнул на землю.

— Результаты пришли, — понял он. Ниджимура закивал и разогнулся. Лицо было мокрым. Сам себя не помня, Тацуя оказался рядом, и его плечи приняли тяжесть руки.

— Все кончилось, — услышал он, и сердце оборвалось. — Все хорошо.

Ниджимура ковылял к веранде, не отпуская его шею. Тацуе казалось, он и сам не дойдет, но поддержать его было некому.

Они упали рядом на одну ступеньку. Ниджимура никак не мог отдышаться, но уже не смеялся и не плакал.

— Ты от самой больницы бежал, — не поверил Тацуя, сегодня он проявлял чудеса проницательности, Капитан О. к вашим услугам.

— Не мог предупредить, что опоздаю. Телефон сдох.

— Ты забыл зарядить свой телефон, — поразился Тацуя. Ниджимура не оценил поддевки, замотал головой. Его мокрую взъерошенную челку хотелось пригладить пальцами. Тацуя подкатил к себе мяч, чтобы занять руки.

— Совсем сдох, — пояснил Ниджимура, выуживая трубку из кармана джинсов. Руки у него тоже тряслись будь здоров. Он показал треснувший экран — везет же ему на разбитые телефоны — и спрятал трубку, продолжая бубнить, как все теперь хорошо, можно не дергаться от каждого звонка, потому что все плохое уже позади. «И хорошее», — додумал Тацуя, разглядывая в небе за его плечом пухлый самолетный след. Крыло блестело на солнце, как кусок стекла.

Ниджимура нахмурился и обернулся, Тацуя соскользнул глазами — словно погладил его за ухом, и не успел отвести взгляд.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока звук самолета таял в чистом зимнем воздухе. Тацуя зябко вздрогнул и опустил голову, жалея, что оставил свитер в доме. Простучал мячом по ступеньке.

— Настоящий подарок на Рождество, — закончил мысль Ниджимура.

Еще целую сотню секунд Тацуя мечтал, чтобы все оставалось как есть: больной отец, Ниджимура Шузо, бегавший по кругу как привязанный; а потом заткнул внутренний голос и улыбнулся.

— Выписка завтра утром, отпразднуем всей семьей… — Ниджимура от души, прикрываясь ладонью, зевнул. — Ему еще минимум год наблюдаться, но это уже ерунда.

Еще год. Тацуя тихо дышал ртом, от ударившего облегчения его замутило.

— А ты чего здесь торчишь? — бросив тереть лицо, озадачился Ниджимура. — Я решил, вы все уехали, чуть дверь не вынес, ваша соседка напротив, кажется, вызвала копов, пожарных и скорую помощь. Милая старушка, и без слухового аппарата ей лучше, и собачки у нее симпатичные. А мне-то казалось, я устал бегать.

— Я же объяснял: обойдешь дом, выйдешь к веранде, — напомнил Тацуя. Губы против воли растягивало в улыбке. Ниджимуру все не отпускало — он в жизни не был таким говорливым.

— Из головы вылетело, — признался он, — я как чумной всю неделю, еле вспомнил, что мы договорились на сегодня.

Тацуя опять застучал мячом, прячась за челкой. Улыбка гасла, сердце билось неровными толчками, и смотреть в глаза он больше не мог.

Ниджимура откинулся на локти, певуче присвистнул.

— Да у тебя тут настоящая площадка. Сам устроил? Круто. Сыграем один на один?

— Мои правда уехали. Решили отметить Рождество на Гавайях.

— Где?..

Они уставились друг на друга.

— Гавайские острова. Пятидесятый штат США.

— Вот ненормальные, — сказал Ниджимура с чувством.

— Кто?

Ниджимура смутился, почесал нос.

— Ну… Вы… все. Американцы. Я еще понимаю, из Токио на Гавайи свалить, но из Калифорнии?

— Я не американец.

Ниджимура развеселился.

— Да что ты. Погоди, я не понял… А ты почему не поехал?

Тацуя пожал плечами. Стукнул еще раз и не поймал — мяч покатился, ткнулся в бортик бассейна, укрытого до весны.

Пауза затянулась. Тацуя покосился исподлобья и увидел, как знакомо меняется лицо: словно хмарь на небо набежала — и вот уже черты смягчились, потеплел взгляд. Глаза стали огромными, как у Ниджимуры-младшего. «Бедовый ты у меня», — донесся насмешливый голос Алекс, а потом Тацуя оглох, как будто нырнул с головой. Он обнимал губами упрямую верхнюю губу, с которой так грубо обращался в мечтах, а теперь прикасался к ней так бережно, что чувствовал, как Ниджимура теряет воздух: он не дышал, пока Тацуя, жмурясь до боли, трогал щербинку языком и был готов умереть на месте.

Они прижались друг к другу лбами, быстро переводя дыхание.

— У тебя с кем-нибудь уже было? — спросил Ниджимура. Тацуя чувствовал раскрытыми губами вкусное тепло его рта, лучший на свете запах кожи и не мог ответить. Тепло сменилось невесомым лижущим прикосновением, и еще одним — Ниджимура как будто расставлял метки: угол губ, щека возле уха, мочка. Под футболку забрались горячие ладони, дрожа, сомкнулись на пояснице, двинулись ниже, вжимаясь твердыми пальцами. Ай да Шу… Тацуя зажмурился, его повело мгновенно, сильно, и крепкое объятие без намека на нежность было сейчас идеальным, тем, что доктор прописал.

— С парнем? — уточнил он и придавил губами горло, погладил языком между расстегнутых пуговиц рубашки. Ниджимуру затрясло сильнее. Тацуя распробовал вкус и неслышно застонал от удовольствия. — Нет, капитан, — выдохнул он и решился: — Не было… никого.

— У меня тоже, — начал было Ниджимура и вздернул его за грудки. — То есть как… Совсем никого?

— Я запек индейку, — помолчав, сказал Тацуя. Ниджимура смотрел на него как на восьмое чудо света.

— И елку нарядил? — пробормотал он.

Тацуя мысленно скрестил пальцы.

— Нет, потому что хочу…

— Что?

— Хочу сделать это вместе с тобой, Шу.

— Я тоже хочу, очень, — медленно сказал Ниджимура и отпустил футболку. Убрал его челку, заправил за ухо. Приложил ладонь к щеке.

Тацуя смотрел в серые глаза, как падал. В ушах стоял нежный колокольный перезвон. Наверное, миссис Доусон, милая старушка, врубила телевизор.

— Я чувствую это пальцами рук, чувствую пальцами ног, — затянул Ниджимура вполголоса, — Рождество вокруг меня, и это чувство растет.

От его «куристмасу» в животе словно взорвалась банка шипучки. Тацуя прокашлялся и с грехом пополам, беззвучно смеясь, подхватил слова. Ниджимура удерживал серьезное выражение на лице до конца куплета, а потом обнял Тацую за шею, сгибаясь от смеха. Они пели всё громче, раскачивались в унисон плечом к плечу, два счастливых придурка, и казалось, что над Лос-Анджелесом кружится снег.

_________  
[Christmas Is All Around (ost Love actually)](http://pleer.com/tracks/454500sVYw)


End file.
